


Busy

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: So I thought I'd go ahead and get the lame out of the way (not implying that this is the only lame thing I'll be posting this year, but it is a dialogue fic... so there's that.No idea where this thing came from, and pretty sure it's not going anywhere, but ... uhm, enjoy? *is the Queen of over-sell*Posted on day 5 of the 12 days of Christmas 2017.





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd go ahead and get the lame out of the way (not implying that this is the only lame thing I'll be posting this year, but it is a dialogue fic... so there's that.  
> No idea where this thing came from, and pretty sure it's not going anywhere, but ... uhm, enjoy? *is the Queen of over-sell*  
> Posted on day 5 of the 12 days of Christmas 2017.

Chang… I need to borrow the engine off your lawn mower.

What? Why in the hell would you need a lawn mower engine? You live in a condo.

Because you’re the only one with spare things that you can do without for a few days. I’d use my carburetor, but I can’t do without my car.

Yuy… can you dial this back for me a few steps? You’re not making any sense.

Just let me have the damn engine… unfortunately I won’t have it more than a day anyway. Your lawn can go a couple of days without being cut.

Again… why?

Duo is on bed rest for the next two weeks and I can’t take any more. Let me borrow the engine. I will rent it if you want.

I don’t want any money… I just want some sort of explanation as to why on earth you want to take my lawn mower apart.

Look… do you know what the Tasmanian Devil is?

Uh… a species of… of rodent native to… Australia?

No… the damn cartoon.

I can’t say I do.

Damn it… just go to Youtube and type in Tasmanian Devil Looney Tunes and throw in tornado for good measure.

Oh for…

Just do it.

Fine! Ok… I… the hell? This thing bears no resemblance to a Tasmanian devil…

That’s not the point. The point is trying to strap that thing to a hospital bed and making it stay there for two solid freaking weeks.

I… see.

Clearly, you do not or I would already have your lawn mower in pieces.

Yuy… you’re starting to look a little frazzled. Why don’t you sit down and let me brew you some tea. Maybe with a little vodka in it.

I don’t have time for tea! Quatre is watching Duo and he gave me one hour. That’s all he said he could take and he’s been texting me in fifteen minute intervals to remind me that time is running out!

Yuy! Quatre isn’t going to abandon Duo if you get back late. Give me your damn phone, sit down and breathe!  
You can have my whole lawn mower, even if I don’t understand why on earth you can’t just rent some movies or something.

Chang, Duo is all about productive… useful… helpful. Movies, books, puzzles, magazines aren’t cutting it. So I told him your lawn mower broke down and you didn’t have the time to fix it.

You’re… going to make Duo rebuild a lawn mower engine with nothing wrong with it??

There will be something wrong with it by the time I get it home!

That’s… twisted.

I don’t care. It will buy me a day.

And then what? You have two weeks to get through… there aren’t enough engines in our group of friends to keep him busy for two weeks.

I was thinking about stabbing your toaster with an ice pick…

Yuy!

What? You have a better idea?

Yes! Stab Hilde’s toaster with an ice pick!


End file.
